In the modern world bicycles are utilized by many people as a form of transportation, a hobby, or even a means of exercise. Bicycles, in relation to motor vehicles, are inexpensive, less polluting, and a respectable means of exercise. Different individuals find bicycles appealing for some of these reasons or other reasons. While the result is a large number of persons who own a bicycle, this also creates a need for bicycle friendly transportation. While some will rarely, if ever, need to transport their bicycle, there are others who will need to transport their bicycle over long distances (perhaps as part of a move, a visit to a more bicycle friendly locale, or because they have a mountain bike which they wish to avoid using on paved surfaces). There are a number of bicycle transporting apparatuses which have been created in response, though not without shortcomings.
One significant issue with current bicycle carriers is that they do not fully immobilize or separate bicycles from each other, the subsequent rattling causing collisions which ultimately result in dents, scrapes, and other damage. This damage is most common in the region of the handlebars, as the handlebars protrude sideways from the bicycle, increasing what is otherwise a slim profile. Without sufficient space, which is difficult when trying to minimize bulk of a bicycle carrier, contact between adjacent bicycles is almost inevitable with existing bicycle carriers. This results in bicycles being destroyed; they hit and rub against each other, pedals collide with and damage spokes of adjacent bicycles, handlebars tear holes in adjacent seats, and paint is scratched off the frame.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle rack that addresses the above issues by rotating the bicycles with respect to each other, creating a fanned configuration. By using pedal-receiving clamps to secure the pedals, the bicycle can be translated (i.e. moved vertically and horizontally) and rotated by means of a cradle that receives the down tube. By next moving the cradle for each stored bicycle, the handlebars can be offset from each other; the resulting positioning negates the issue of colliding bicycle components and resulting damage to the bicycles. The present invention also sufficiently offsets bicycles from a transporting vehicle, preventing any damage to the vehicle. Additionally, the present invention is simple to use, wherein bicycles can easily be mounted and removed.